Love given love lost
by LoRdOfThEbOoKs
Summary: jake shows his feeling to matty.. and how will matty respond?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys imma write this boy x boy fanfiction like I said if you dont like then dont read! Disclaimer: I dont own awkward or I would have had this pair together already :)

Jakes POV

So it was summer camp that time of the summer where your parents send you off so they can get you out of their hair for six weeks. The thing was this camp wasnt very protective they didnt check the punch to make sure no one spiked it. Witch means the geeks were getting drunk. Its the same old thing a end of the summer dance. And not many cute boys.. Yeah im gay so what? I mean no one really knows becides my mom. I have a crush but it would never work because he is my best friend.. but im getting ahead of myself lets go back to camp.. it was the end of the summer dance and I was sitting on the bleachers drinking punch more like alcohol. I have pretty much been staring down Matty like a stalker for the past 30 minutes. I guess he has known because he looks over at me and smiles that means something right? Aw who am I kidding Matty is 100% straight I mean he always has girls all over him. He was just... so cute with his brown curly hair to his really really ripped body. I wonder how many times he works out a day... I was so deep into though that I did not even see Matty till he was inches from my face. I jumped and ended up spilling punch all over his camp shirt. oh.. oh my gosh dude im so sorry! Jake its fine Matty said with a smile. I look down my cheeks starting to turn red. Jake look at me. I look up and I see somethng I have never seen in Mattys eyes before. Its fine Jake he said sweetly. Uh ok I say dumbly. Hey um I need to talk to you real quick he said grabbing my hand I felt a surge when he did that. He pulled me into... a janitors closet? Um Matty what are we doing in here? Jake he said walking up to me. Yes I say my heart fluttering of how close we were. You have been staring at me all night Jake, whats going on? I um well I... Ugh I might as well tell you. Ok lets hear it he said smiling. I um.. Matty im.. im gay... and I have a crush on you.. Matty just stood there looking at me with no emotion on his face. I was about to reach the door when I felt a hand on my wrist pull me back and made it to where my chest and Matty's chest were touching. Where do you think your going he whispered. I thought you were strai- im not I am bisexual I like girls AND guys he said smirking at me. So.. you like me? Yes Jake I do like you he said. Matty then leaned down and kissed me, I instantly kissed him back. It was like tasting heaven. After a few minutes we pulled back gasping for air. Well wow that was awesome Matty said chuckling. Yeah it was Jake said getting up. Hey um listen Jake no one knows im bisexual so um.. No one can know I like you.. oh um I say looking down. Hey I really like you Jake but I cant have a boyfriend until I come out and everything is settled. I see I say my heart feeling like it just crashed into a million pieces. But hey I do like you and I promise I will try to some out to everyone soon I promise. Matty then bends down and kisses my fourhead and leaves the janitors closet leaving me alone...

Soooooo what do yall think? Tell me in the reviews


	2. shocking revealings

Ok guys second chapter of jake x matty

I walked out of the janitors closet with my head down. How could I be so stupid? Yeah matty maybe bisexual but he wont admit his feelings for me... As I walked out of the closet I saw that the geeks were still getting drunk. This party will be going on for a while. I didnt feel like sticking around so I just decided to walk back to my cabin. As I was walking someone pulled me off the trail what the f- Matty?

I look up into a hazel eyed Matty who looks like he has been crying. Matty? Whats wrong? Mhe just leans down and kisses me. "I um I just felt horrible about what I said to you in the janitors closet" Matty said looking in my eyes. "Matty look at me, its fine your not ready to come out" I say smiling at him. "But jake" Matty said seriously "yeah?" Matty said looking at me in a way I never thought he would look at me like. "Matty please be honest, do you really like me" Matty looked at me with no emotion. "Jake look at me" Matty says. I lift my head up and look at Matty. "Jake I really like you a lot, but im not ready to be with someone right now. "i um I get it I guess I say. I was fixing to walk to my cabin when I felt a hand pull me back and pull me into a bone crushing hug. "Jake I care about u too much to see you like this so willl you be my boyfriend? I instantly look up in supprise. Are you serious I look up happily. Yes very serious. Tomorrows our last day here so your going to tell your parents about us? Yes I will Matty said looking at me in glee. Ok well I need to get back to my cabin I wanna pack up a few things. Oh ok Matty said. He leaned down for the last time tonight and game me a sof kiss. Bye Matty I said walking down the path to my cabin...

So do yall like it? I would like some more views


	3. Supprised visits

Ok guys Im so sorry for the lack of uploading! I am not going to lie, I have just been lazy. But anyways here is chapter 3..

So camp is over and school starts back next week. "Fuck me". I am in my room dividing my tabs in my binders, when I hear a knock on my door. "My parents never knock?. I ask myself in confusion. I open the door to again feel a bone crushing hug. "Matty. Matty? I ask looking up. He shuts the door and leads me to the bed. "Um hey he said nervously looking around. "H-Hey I say looking at him in confusion. "I came by here because I didnt get to give you a proper goodbye before you left camp. He said grinning.

"Oh and what is a proper goodbye? I ask with a mischevious smirk. Matty then leans in and kisses me. Felling the warmth of his lips and his body against mine, just made me... Feel safe. "Thats how he says pulling back. I look down, my face already starting to heat up. I can already feel that stupid smirk he is always wearing staring at me. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. I mumble. At that comment he starts to laugh. I feel his arms snake around my waist and pull me into him. "Hey listen. I say looking up at him. "its getting kinda late, maybe you should get home. His face saddens for a minute but then returns to normal. "Ok babe, I will text you later. "Ok. I say leaning up for a kiss witch Matty returned eagerly. I pull back smiling. "Ok thats it mister. I say laughing. "Time to go home. I say pointing to my door. He smiles at me and walks out the door. I sit down on my bed to leave myself to my thoughts...

Hey guys im really sorry this chapter is so short! I promise next one will at least be over 700 words I promise! Please leave a review and tell me how im doing!


End file.
